


this chicken is almost as juicy as my ass

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Multi, Popeyes, Silly, yet another stupid fanfic based off of a vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Louisiana fast





	this chicken is almost as juicy as my ass

**Author's Note:**

> edit 4/9/18: hey uhh i kinda dont really like this fic it's kind of stupid but i guess ill keep it up for the people who like it  
> so yeah i hope you dont mind :V  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gLiQ_Vk0gq0 here's the vine this fic was based off of lol  
> i hope you enjoy my silly fanfic

Kaito, Maki, and Shuichi had all gone to Popeyes cause they were hungry and because Popeyes is one of the best chicken places ever. Shuichi ordered the food that they all wanted while Maki and Kaito found a place to sit.

5 minutes later... 

Shuichi sat down with Maki and Kaito after he had gotten the food he ordered. They started to eat their meals and Kaito was eating his chicken strips.

"This chicken is almost as juicy as my ass," Kaito blurted out suddenly.

Shuichi and Maki stopped chewing, the detective's face going red. Maki gave Kaito a dirty look, while Shuichi just sighed and buried his face in his hands, not knowing what he was ever going to do with Kaito.


End file.
